


Nέμεσις

by Feanoriel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (spero non ci sia troppo bashing su Teseo- pia illusione), Arianna e Dioniso sono LA OTP mitologica, F/M, Gli déi dell'Olimpo sanno come divertirsi, Nietzsche sarebbe fiero, Theseus being an asshole (but it is canon), p0rn with a little plot, un sacco di riferimenti a miti vari
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Una volta allontanatosi dal loro corteo di Ninfe e Satiri, Arianna e Dioniso si fermano a fare una visita a Delfi, ma verranno disturbati da ... una vecchia conoscenza.[Scritta per il @P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lem_Mac_Lem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lem_Mac_Lem/gifts).



> Pairing:Arianna/Dioniso,  
> Prompt: Outdoor!sex, (quasi) davanti a Teseo.
> 
> Nέμεσις, aka Nemesi, in greco ha molteplici significati, tra i quali "vendetta" o "distribuzione di giustizia". Più avanti si capirà il perché del titolo.

I lunghi ricci luminosi di Arianna le ricadevano sugli occhi, impedendole quasi di vedere altro, a parte i fiori gialli che ricoprivano le colonne del santuario di Delfi. Il freddo dell’altare su cui era piegata le pungeva i seni e il ventre, attraverso la sottile tunica di lino che indossava.

Dioniso- il dio dell’estasi e dell’ebbrezza, il capo delle Menadi, _suo marito_ \- si chinò su di lei, ed Arianna sentì il tocco delle sue labbra bollenti sulla spalla nuda. Deglutì, quando lo sentì sollevarle la tunica, il suo alito caldo - leggermente odoroso di succo d’uva, come sempre- sfiorarle l’orecchio. Artigliò un angolo dell’altare di pietra, i rilievi duri contro i polpastrelli. 

Poco sopra di loro, il viso di pietra di Apollo sorrideva, impietoso. 

Arianna sospirò, sentendo la mano di Dioniso sfiorarla tra le cosce. Il tocco di lui era caldo e piacevole, il desiderio le pulsava nel ventre. Eppure, conservò ancora un barlume di lucidità tale da ritrarsi, almeno per un attimo, dalle mani di suo marito.

Non lo fece per pudore, non sarebbe stata la moglie di Dioniso se fosse rimasta a lungo la timida, pudica fanciulla di un tempo, ma la vista della statua di Apollo, nonché la vicinanza del suo santuario, l’avevano messa in guardia. Per quanto lei e Dioniso facessero una vita sfrenata, priva di regole od obblighi, sapeva perfettamente che non era saggio provocare l’ira degli Olimpici.  
Neppure se lei stessa era discendente di dèi e moglie di un dio. Ricordava fin troppo bene la storia di Medusa, l’infelice fanciulla amata dal dio Poseidone e maledetta da Athena, rea di essersi sollazzata un po’ troppo nel tempio della dea glaucopide. Athena, non potendo nuocere al divino parente, si era vendicata sull’incauta mortale, trasformandola in una creatura mostruosa. 

-Cosa c’è?- la voce di Dioniso era bassa, quasi un brontolio. Lei non era del tutto sicura di riuscire a parlare, non con la sua mano tra le gambe. Si limitò ad indicare la statua di Apollo, sospesa sul piedistallo sopra di loro, e la sede dell’oracolo.

Dioniso rise. Arianna non poteva vederlo, la sua schiena contro il suo petto, ma sapeva perfettamente come appariva quando sorrideva, i denti candidi contro il viso scuro, gli occhi neri scintillanti.

Il dio dell’estasi prese nuovamente a strofinarsi contro di lei, stavolta con più vigore. Arianna _ora_ sentiva chiaramente quanto fosse eccitato. 

-Non preoccuparti, mia principessa- stavolta il suo alito le soffiava sulla nuca, caldo quanto i venti dell’Africa, e fu ben presto raggiunto da un bacio altrettanto caldo. - Il dorato Febo non ci disturberà. Questo non è solo il _suo_ santuario- lo sentì ghignare contro la sua pelle.- In questo luogo sacro c’è anche un _mio_ altare. Apollo non potrà dirmi nulla.  
-Oh, bene- Arianna si spinse contro le dita di Dioniso, che non avevano lasciato neppure per un istante il loro posto tra le sue gambe, ricoperte appena da una sottile velo di seta. - Non dovrò preoccuparmi di venire tramutata in una creatura mostruosa per la vendetta di qualche dio. Buono a sapersi.

- _Mai_ -lui le soffiò nell’orecchio. - E ora vediamo se riesco a distoglierti da tali futili preoccupazioni, mia luminosa Arianna … 

L’altra mano di Dioniso, quella che non la stava accarezzando tra le cosce, le scostò la spallina della tunica leggera che indossava, facendola scivolare via. Le sue dita, forti e sicure malgrado fossero sottili come fuscelli, si posarono sul suo seno destro, nudo e quasi dolorante per il bisogno che aveva del suo tocco. Arianna trasalì, quando sentì il pollice e l’indice di Dioniso chiudersi attorno al suo capezzolo rigido. Lo tirò e lo stuzzicò fino a quando non lo sentì bruciare.

Arianna deglutì, una vampata di calore liquido che le scivolava tra le cosce. Strofinò la schiena contro il petto magro di lui, doveva già essersi accorto di _quanto_ fosse pronta. 

-Allora non farmi aspettare- in tono quasi di rimprovero, Arianna sollevò una mano, per afferrare una lunga ciocca dei suoi riccioli neri. Aveva ancora in testa la corona di tralci di vite e di pampini che indossava solitamente, una foglia ne cadde quando lei gli passò le mani tra i capelli. 

Dioniso rise.  
-Non lo farò, dolce Arianna- le mani di lui si spostarono, ora erano sui suoi fianchi. Con movimento lieve, la fece piegare sull’altare. Le parve di perdere l’equilibrio per un attimo, prima di afferrarsi ai bordi dell’altare. Probabilmente, era il _suo_ altare, anche se ora non aveva né il tempo, né la voglia, di verificarlo. Arianna non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire una risata. Se quello era davvero l’altare di Dioniso, l’avrebbero usato nel migliore dei modi possibili.

E poi non ebbe più tempo per pensare a nulla, poiché sentì nuovamente le dita di lui tra le sue gambe aperte, i suoi polpastrelli agili che le schiudevano le piccole labbra, umide e palpitanti, e la bocca bollente del dio posarle un bacio esattamente nello stesso punto. 

Arianna appoggiò la guancia contro il ripiano dell’altare, il marmo freddo che faceva sembrare per contrasto la lingua di Dioniso ancora più calda. Gridò e fremette, stesa su quella lastra, ogni residuo di lucidità che se ne andava, persa nell’estasi del tocco di quelle labbra morbide che la baciavano e la succhiavano, di quella lingua ruvida contro il suo clitoride …

Quando credette di aver quasi raggiunto l’apice, Dioniso si staccò da lei. Fu tanto repentino che per poco non le uscì un gemito di protesta, non avrebbe voluto che finisse _così presto_ … 

Ma non dovette attendere a lungo, prima che le mani di lui si posassero sulle sue cosce, allargandole ancora di più le gambe. Arianna quasi riusciva a _sentire_ il ghigno compiaciuto di Dioniso, le sembrava di vederlo, con gli occhi scuri scintillanti, i lunghi ricci neri sciolti sulle spalle, incoronati di tralci di vite, il petto dalla pelle bronzea che si alzava e si sollevava, caldo e palpitante. Inarcò la schiena e gemette, desiderando più che mai che lui la prendesse, che mettesse fine alla sua agonia.

Per un istante, credette che il marito avrebbe continuato a stuzzicarla, facendo durare _troppo_ a lungo quella tortura, senza soddisfarla davvero … Ma fu solo un attimo. Dioniso la afferrò per i fianchi, e Arianna sentì la punta della sua erezione premere contro le proprie labbra. Ebbe solo il tempo di un battito di cuore, prima che lui iniziasse a spingersi dentro di lei, un affondo dopo l’altro.   
Arianna si lasciò sfuggire un urlo. Contrasse le dita, artigliando freneticamente i bordi dell’altare: le braccia non avrebbero potuto reggerla nemmeno se avesse voluto tirarsi su.

Deglutì, il piano duro del marmo contro la fronte, lasciando che lui si facesse strada nel suo corpo, un affondo dietro l’altro, caldo e duro contro di lei, _dentro_ di lei. 

Si sentiva ebbra, come se avesse bevuto il vino che scorreva a fiumi nelle feste che prendevano il nome da suo marito, ebbra di sesso e di piacere, quel piacere che le veniva da suo marito, quell’estasi che lui e solo lui sapeva farle provare.

E non solo perché lui era il dio dell’ebbrezza e della sfrenata passione. Lui era colui che aveva cambiato il suo destino, che da fanciulla privata del suo onore, della sua famiglia, della sua patria, l’aveva resa l’immortale sposa di un dio. E tutto questo col tendere la mano ad una ragazza sconosciuta, un ampio sorriso sul volto abbronzato nella radura di un’isola deserta, tanto tempo prima. 

Dioniso spinse i fianchi contro i suoi, ancora ed ancora, finché Arianna non lo sentì venire, un gemito acuto prima di riversarsi dentro di lei, il suo seme caldo e pulsante che le riempì l’alveo in pochi attimi.

Ebbe solo il tempo di tirare un respiro profondo, prima che l’orgasmo raggiungesse anche lei, il piacere che saliva al suo culmine come un’onda di marea. 

Gridò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, distesa contro l’altare di quello stesso dio che aveva sposato e che ora era sopra di lei, anche lui ansimante ed in preda alla sua medesima passione.   
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che lentamente l’eccitazione se ne andasse dalle sue membra, lasciando il posto al languore. Fu felice di essere sdraiata, dubitava che le gambe l’avrebbero retta, se si fosse alzata in piedi.

Dioniso le accarezzò le natiche, i polpastrelli che indugiavano sulla sua pelle nuda, prima di uscire da lei con un unico movimento, i palmi delle mani allargate sulla lastra di marmo. Con un balzo fluido, salì anche lui sull’altare, ancora con la pelle di leopardo mezza aperta. Con delicatezza, le tese una mano e la aiutò a tirarsi su. Arianna gli posò il capo contro la spalla, boccoli luminosi come i fiori del croco che si mescolavano a riccioli neri, respirando l’odore della sua pelle nuda, di sudore e di mosto d’uva, di bosco e di seme pulsante. 

-Dunque, non mi avevi detto che avevi un altare qui a Delfi- una volta che ebbero ripreso fiato, Arianna decise di spezzare il silenzio. Spinse maliziosamente un piede nudo contro la caviglia di lui, e Dioniso per tutta risposta se la sistemò in grembo. 

-Ora lo sai- Dioniso fece spallucce. Seduta sul suo grembo, Arianna poteva vedere ogni minimo dettaglio del suo viso, le lunghe ciglia che gli circondavano gli occhi nerissimi, le labbra rosse e carnose, il mento aguzzo. - Apollo durante i mesi invernali va in visita agli Iperborei, in quel periodo questo santuario è mio. E le mie Baccanti tengono orge sulle cime del Parnaso… dovrei portartici, prima o poi- sogghignò - ah, quel balenio dei denti candidi sotto le labbra, di quella lingua rossa e ruvida!- mentre la sua mano scivolava, ancora una volta, sul suo seno nudo.

Lei lo spinse via, ridendo. -Non vedo l’ora- ribatté, sorridendogli sardonica, mentre gli gettava le braccia al collo.  
Stava quasi per posare le labbra sulle sue, quando un rumore di passi, non lontano da loro, la distrasse. Si voltò di scatto, doveva essere un qualche officiante che chiedeva il responso dell’oracolo di Delfi. Non si preoccupava che potesse vederli - non quando gli dèi sapevano ammantarsi di foschia per sfuggire allo sguardo dei mortali- ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi chi fosse venuto fin lì per chiedere il consiglio di Apollo. Sapeva per esperienza quanto potesse essere pericoloso, non dare retta ai presagi degli dèi.

Gli uomini che chiedevano il responso del dio erano due. Uno indossava il costume dei Lapiti, Arianna si chiese chi fosse e perché fosse venuto lì dalla valle del Peneo.

L’altro lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

Altri non era che l’uomo che era venuto a Creta con la missione di uccidere il suo fratello mostruoso, ingannando suo padre e fingendo di essere uno dei tributi che Atene inviava a Cnosso ogni nove anni sotto coercizione di Minosse. L’uomo per cui aveva tradito la sua famiglia, a cui aveva fornito il modo di inoltrarsi nel Labirinto senza perdersi nei meandri di quella orrida costruzione, con cui era scappata nella promessa di libertà e di una vita lontana dalla follia di suo padre. Di cui aveva creduto di essersi innamorata, persino.

E lui aveva ripagato tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, tutti quei sacrifici che le erano costati per sempre il suo onore, con l’abbandonarla nell’isola deserta di Nasso. 

_Teseo_.

Strinse i pugni. Si era ormai lasciata tutto quel dolore alle spalle, ormai, la fanciulla singhiozzante e tradita che piangeva la nave che diveniva sempre più piccola all’orizzonte, nella vana speranza che potesse tornare indietro, non esisteva ormai più. Ma il vederlo lì, in piedi di fronte a quel santuario, come se nulla fosse cambiato, come se non fosse passato un solo giorno da quando l’aveva lasciata su Nasso, la riempiva di una furia cieca, perfino ora che era la sposa di un dio, destinata ad essere la sua compagna immortale e a sedere sull’Olimpo.  
-Cosa ci fa _lui_ qui? - la voce le uscì simile a un sibilo. Era così furiosa che la voce le si era alterata. Non succedeva da così tanto tempo … 

-Lo scopriremo presto- anche il tono di Dioniso era cambiato. Quando si voltò a guardarlo, aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, la bocca ridotta a una linea sottile, non l’aveva _mai_ visto così. 

Fu così. Passò poco, prima che sentissero la voce del sacerdote accogliere i due stranieri, e chiedere loro per quale motivo desiderassero interpellare il dio. 

A parlare fu il Lapita, il greco sulla sua bocca imbastardito da un pesante accento tessalo:- Io e Teseo, signore di Atene e mio compagno, siamo venuti a chiedere il responso dell’oracolo poiché desideriamo avere due nuove spose, e il solo consiglio di Apollo può mostarci senza fallo quali siano le più belle e le più nobili fanciulle su questa terra, le più degne a divenire le nostre spose. 

Le unghie di Arianna affondarono nella tenera carne dei palmi, senza quasi che se ne fosse accorta. I suoni le giungevano come ovattati, la vista, come se fosse offuscata dalla foschia degli dèi. Le parve di essere ancora a Nasso, per un istante, su una spiaggia vuota e desolata, a fissare l’orizzonte e una nave dalle vele nere che diventava sempre più piccola, fino a sparire alla sua vista … 

-Una nuova sposa- ora sì, che la sua voce era alterata. -Una nuova sposa, tra le più belle e nobili fanciulle su questa terra. Perché una principessa cretese, nipote di Zeus e discendente di Helios, non lo era a sufficienza.   
-Una nuova sposa- il tono di Dioniso, ora, era duro come il marmo dell’altare sotto di loro, ed altrettanto freddo. Arianna non l’aveva mai sentito così, in tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme da quando lui era divenuto suo marito. Si voltò a guardarlo. 

Aveva udito leggende, sull’ira di Dioniso, ma finora, non aveva mai constatato di _persona_ ciò che suo marito era in grado di fare. Ora il suo ghigno era privo della piacevole malizia di prima, pareva qualcosa di temibile, come le zanne denudate di una pantera. Nei suoi occhi scuri dove prima aveva brillato la passione, ora scintillavano di una furia cieca. Nei neri recessi di quello sguardo Arianna vide qualcosa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto personalmente, e che aveva sperato di non vedere mai in vita sua: le inutili richieste di pietà di Penteo fatto a pezzi dalle Menadi in preda alla frenesia, marinai che si tramutavano in delfini, condannati a non riacquistare mai più sembianze umane, il re Licurgo in preda alla pazzia che uccideva suo figlio a colpi d’ascia. 

Troppo spesso dimenticava della duplice natura di suo marito, troppo spesso dimenticava che era il sovrano della follia, delle incontrollabili forze che spingono l’uomo all’autodistruzione.   
-Una nuova sposa- ripeté lui. -Ah, sì. E’ una nuova sposa, che Teseo e il suo amico desiderano? Dunque, gli darò ciò che chiedono. Ma tu sarai vendicata, mia luminosa Arianna. Non è saggio provocare la collera di Dioniso … E quando Teseo lo scoprirà, ormai sarà troppo tardi.

**Author's Note:**

> Varie ed eventuali:
> 
> -l’head canon che Dioniso inganni Teseo e Piritoo facendoli incappare nell’ira di Ade non è (purtroppo, perché sarebbe karmico), un dettaglio trovabile in qualsiasi mito, bensì un head canon di [Lem Mac Lem](http://www.stellascarlatta.com/), che me l'ha gentilmente prestato!
> 
> -Che Dioniso avesse un altare a Delfi al contrario è una realtà storica, venivano celebrati lì diversi riti dionisiaci e addirittura si pensava che durante i mesi invernali Apollo si recasse dagli Iperborei, e il dio patrono di Delfi in quel periodo diventasse Dioniso.  
> -Non so che costume indossassero i Lapiti, anche perché sono un popolo leggendario, privo di alcun riferimento archeologico che provi la loro esistenza. Si sa che vivevano nella valle del Peneo in Tessaglia (ergo non erano Greci DOC), e che erano abilissimi cavalieri, spesso associati ai Centauri in quanto Lapite, il loro capostipite, era fratello di Centauro, capostipite appunto dei Centauri, quindi immagino che il loro vestiario fosse adatto a cavalcare. Il loro re era Piritoo, che appare in vari miti assieme a Teseo, di cui era amico. 
> 
> -I miti a cui si fa riferimento sono diversi, tra il mito di Medusa, bellissima fanciulla amata da Poseidone e tramutata in un mostro da Athena, offesa perché lei e Poseidone avevano oltraggiato il suo tempio, il mito di Teseo, il Minotauro e il filo di Arianna, la seguente vicenda di Arianna lasciata in Nasso da Teseo, e il suo successivo matrimonio con Dioniso (il quale le regalò durante le nozze un diadema che divenne una costellazione), e il mito in cui Piritoo e Teseo chiesero all’oracolo di Delfi quali fanciulle potessero divenire le loro nuove spose. L’oracolo consigliò loro due figlie di Zeus: Elena di Sparta (successivamente di Troia), ancora bambina, per Teseo, e Persefone, moglie di Ade e signora dell’Oltretomba. Quando però essi scesero nell’Averno per rapire Persefone, Ade s’infuriò e li condannò ad un supplizio atroce (giustamente). Secondo alcune versioni, Ercole scende nell’Averno a recuperare Teseo, mentre Piritoo rimane a subire la pena inflittagli da Ade, in altre (come nell’Eneide di Virgilio), nessuno dei due fa più ritorno nel mondo dei vivi.  
> -Le linee temporali nei miti sono un casino (e infatti Seneca pensa bene di distruggere la continuity), ma teoricamente Teseo vorrebbe una nuova sposa dopo la morte di Fedra, figlia di Minosse e sorella minore di Arianna, le cui cause vengono raccontate nell’ _Ippolito_ di Euripide (ergo Arianna è stata quasi fin troppo gentile).


End file.
